WataMote Chapter 139
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis The title page depicts Tomoko walking up to Akane Okada and Hina Nemoto at the train station with the caption, "Things just ended up this way." The side narration reads, "Time for round two of the college visits." Inwardly, she recalls "Forehead Girl" planned to come as well. She stares at them for a moment which surprised them. When asked if there is anything wrong, Tomoko dismisses it as she feels "something like this happened in my first year as well." On the train, Hina asks Tomoko about her trip with Yuri Tamura. She trails off the conversation when Tomoko mentions that she had lunch then went clothes shopping with Yuri. The Morinaga University impresses Okada as "freaking huge." They are impressed with the inside of the building which includes a smoking section. Tomoko concludes that everyone actually does smoke in college as she imagines smoking with Yuri Tamura and Masaki Yoshida. They tour the capmus' "Sunrise Sky Lounge" and sit and review a brochure that lists the departments and programs of study. Tomoko is suprised that the university has a Media and Literature Major. She reads over the requirements to be shocked that her senior thesis can be on late-night anime or light novels. Hina sees her reading about the Media and Literature Major and asks Tomoko if she wishes to be a novelist. Tomoko stammers that she does not, but she does confess it would probably be fun to become a light novel authoress. Ever as supportive as the finest tissue, Hina encourages Tomoko to pursue it, but when Tomoko suggests that it will prove difficult to find a job with a literature major, Hina frankly tells her that she will probably not be able to find a job whatever major she chooses. As Tomoko becomes insulted, Hina explains that people who find jobs get them no matter what major they pick, whereas Tomoko is not good at socializing. She then lectures Tomoko on being true to herself, going for what she wants, then concludes with the prediction that if she forces herself to study something that she does not care about, "you'll just regret it in the end." To her embarrassment she then realizes that both Tomoko and Okada are quietly staring at her. She then tries to pretend that she was not talking about herself by claiming she only had a passing care that, "on the off-chance" Tomoko succeeds as a light novelist, and it becomes adapted into an anime, Tomoko might arrange a part for her. She then declares haughtily that it is not as if she really cares about what Tomoko does with her life "or anything." Tomoko lets it pass then responds that she will think about the major a little more. Blushing, Hina stammers a "good (う . . . うん • u . . . un)" while Okada quietly and gently smiles at her. When Hina promises that if she becomes famous she will promote Tomoko's novel. To herself, Tomoko figures if she can get the backing of a voice actress she could probably just write on an online site. After their visit, they find themselves in Akihabara. Tomoko asks Hina why, and she reminds her how Okada suggested that since "Otaku love Akihabara," then she and Tomoko should love it. Okada is to see that, "there really are maids walking around here," as a one walks by. To herself, Hina thinks it may be interesting to walk around with them. Okada spies an advertisement for an eroge game. As Okada looks at it with her face sweating, she whispers to Tomoko that she should have a contest to see which of them, "can freak A-chan out more!" She recalls Okada's expression Tomoko elicited during the field trip, and she confesses that she was a little "hurt" that Tomoko could bring out a side of Okada that she never could. She then confesses that she does not know what Tomoko showed Okada; a little embarrassed, Tomoko reveals that she showed her a few eroge scenes. Okada asks them what they are talking about, and Hina happily responds that they are just "making plans." She then offers that she and Tomoko can guide her around Akihabara, and Okada agrees. Tomoko takes Okada to a store that specializes in "Boy Love" (BL) manga. Despite Hina's prodding, Okada recognizes BL manga though it is the first time she has read it. Hina whispers to Tomoko that Tomoko "played it safe." She decides to take them to a "famous store" which turns out to be an adult store. Inwardly, Hina is pleased with her choice since Okada seems surprised until Tomoko shows her an electric dildo. ]Hina freaks. When Tomoko calmly reminds Hina that she is the one who wanted to go into the store, she screams that she is "fine with it," after previously calling it "disgusting!" then claims that they need to leave because Okada is disturbed. Okada is more surprised with Hina's reaction. Outside, Hina declares herself the winner and asks if Tomoko even tried. When she boasts that she may have scared Okada who is very pure, Tomoko frankly tells her that she is pretty "pure" herself given her shock at seeing a dildo. Sweating, Hina stammeringly insists that she was "cool" with it. Tomoko asks her if she will really be able to work in eroge if she cannot handle seeing a dildo. Hina again insists that she was not shocked, then claims that she once played an eroge game on a console. Tomoko responds, "You realize if it's on console it's not an eroge anymore, right?" Tomoko listens to Hina boast that she played the original PC version, and while it was "a bit pervy," then flatly observes, "So you haven't played any hardcore fetish eroge?" Hina again tries to dismiss it, but Tomoko asks that since they are there, does she want to see what Tomoko means. After a three panel montage of the stores that specialize as such with the sounds of actual eroge voice actors and actresses screaming, Hina stands drenched in sweat, wide-eyed, and stunned. Hina, for her part, is merely surprised. She does ask Hina if she will voice such, and Hina promises that she will not. Looking at Tomoko, Hina becomes angry and inwardly vows that she will not let Tomoko "look down on me!" choses a random game, and emphatically demands to by it to Okada's shock. On the train home, Okada snoozes. Inwardly, Hina reflects on the irony that she traveled to visit a college and ended up buying an eroge. She then concludes to herself that Tomoko has been "messing" with her since before high school. Ever concerned about her imagined hierarchy, Hina tells Tomoko, "seeing a you're such a pervert," that if she cannot make it as a novelist, she can write eroge. When she says she will voice act in it if it is "not too crazy," Tomoko replies that she will not be an eroge writer. As Hina inwardly fumes that if they attend the same college, "it's gonna be my turn to mess with you, Kuro!" Tomoko muses to herself that due to industry changes, eroge is losing skilled writers, and it may not be a bad option: "Maybe I should be a literature major after all. . . ." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Akane Okada *Hina Nemoto *Yuri Tamura (imagination) *Masaki Yoshida (imagination) Referbacks *"Forehead Girl": Tomoko still inwardly refers to Okada as "Forehead Girl (凸•デコ • deko)." *'"Freakout Girl":' Okada made that face in Chapter 129. *This is the second time Tomoko has visited Akihabara with the first depicted in Chapter 81. *The moment where Tomoko thinks "I feel like something like this happened in my first year as well. . . " makes allusion to the Christmas party of Vol. 4 Special. *'But Okada Did Not Ask about ''Hentai!: In Chapter 129, Hina promises to herself that she may very well voice eroge. It is now clear that she did not know what it is. This makes her joke about how it was a good thing Okada did not ask Tomoko about hentai more interesting. *"Before We Even Started High School:"' while Hina remembered meeting Tomoko during their exam, Tomoko really did not remember her. Cultural References *'Smoking in Japan' : can be serious business if you are a famous person under aged. *'Moringa University''' (森永大学 • Moringa Daigaku):' probably based on Meiji University. *ヤリサー (''yarisā):' this is the word Tomoko uses that is translated with the phrase "just for people to meet up and fuck." It really means something a little more sinister. *Narō'' '''(なろう):' based on the "Let's Become a Novelist" website ''Shōsetsuka ni Narō (小説家になろう). *'Akihabara, ''Anime, and You:' has, for example, the Tōkyō Anime Center . **Animate: the probable reference for the specialized BL store. **M's: the probable reference for the adult store. Link has some pictures of sex toys. *'"Ah! Fair Maiden!":' **The phrase Hina uses is エロいのダメ (''eroi no dame) where eroi means someone or something that is perverted and the addition of dame means Okada is not involved in such. **The phrase Tomoko uses to describe Hina, which is fan translated as "pure," is 結構びびってなかった (けっこうびびってなかった?・''kekkō bibittenakatta''). 結構 as an adverb means "fairly" while the verb びびる means to be scared and nai puts it in the negative. Tomoko is rhetorically asking if Hina was not "also fairly scared." *PlayStation Vita *'Little Busters!: '''the game Hina claims is an ''eroge which was released "for all ages." *''Mahō Shōjo Saito'' (魔法少女サイト) Anime: character Trivia *Okada does not tie up her hair in her signature "pineapple." *Hina reveals that she is already 18 years old. Memorable Moments *'Sincere Hina:' Hina's odd behavior that develops over previous chapters is discussed on her main page; however, she does appear to show a moment of genuine gratitude when Tomoko lets pass what is clearly her trying to reenforce her own desire to purse a career as a voice actress. Okada understands. *'Insincere Hina: '''nevertheless, Hina retains an odd sense of competition with Tomoko over trivial matters that Tomoko does not actually care about. *Hina meets a dildo. *Hina ends up shocked rather than Okada while revealing she does not know as much about ''anime and the industry as she pretends. *'"But I didn't know until this day that it was Tomoko all along.”:' Hina reveals that she believes that Tomoko competes with and denigrates her. She now believes that Tomoko has been doing this to her before high school. Tomoko barely remembered meeting Hina in their high school entrance exam. Quotes *"I feel like something like this happened in my first year as well. . . " - Tomoko on meeting Hina and Okada *"There are a lot of theater clubs." - Hina **"I wonder how many of them are just for people to meet up and fuck." - Tomoko *"And here I was thinking I'd finally get to see you go all out." - Hina to Tomoko *"To be honest, you're pretty pure yourself, Nemo. I didn't think the dildo would be that much of a shock." - Tomoko *"Are you sure you'll be able to work on eroge if you can't even handle a dildo?" - Tomoko *"I came here to check out colleges, so how'd I end up buying an eroge?" - Hina Gallery Okada Hair Down c139.png|Okada wears her hair down. Hina Blush c139.png|'Sincere Hina' Hina appreciates Tomoko letting her pretend she was not talking about herself and her own doubts. Okada understands and smiles tolerantly. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters